Right Where I Need To Be
by temporary relief
Summary: This is right where I need to be. In her arms. Mac&Stella. Mac's POV. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY. Too bad though. **

**Notes: I needed another muse. I'm better with a guy's POV. So here it goes. Based off of **_**Right Where I Need To Be**_** by **_**Gary Allan **_**and **_**Settle For A Slowdown**_** by **_**Dierks Bentley**_**. Like always, enjoy.**

**Right Where I Need To Be**

I stand there watching her leave. Leave me behind. The rain washes me down. Droplets stick to my coat. My hair is already soaked onto my forehead. Drops are feverishly running down my neck and drenching my shirt. A cold unknown to most comes over me. My breath rises in tiny droplets coming up and dissipating just as quickly as they form. My chest rises up and down, my lungs dilate and constrict from the cold. I can tell that my eyes have turned an icy blue. I stand there wondering why she has to leave. What did I say? What did I do? How can I fix this? I place my hands in my coat pockets to find a heat source.

"Let her go," a friend says. I refuse to listen. He leaves me to find some shelter from the freezing rain. I keep on standing there as the rain does freeze. Slush now hits my face. I shiver as I feel the newly formed ice slide down my neck. It's the least of my concerns. I run a hand through my hair. I can feel it stand up almost freezing on end. I must look like a fool. What do I care? I walk after her even though she is lost to me. One block. Here I am still going after her. But where is she? I'm losing myself. I have to find her. I want to find her. Above the others, I need to find her. She told me once about sitting in the park while it snowed. It should snow soon. I look up and slush falls into my eye. I wipe it out without a care as my hand chills that side of my face. A memory of her lips pressed against mine comes into my field of vision. It warms me up starting from my mouth down to my feet. I feel some of the slush melt off of my hair running down my face. My hair has returned to my forehead. I push it back again, wondering how I look with my hair sticking up. I keep trudging to the park. Each step further is each step closer to refusal, denial, and heart break. Or acceptance and forgiveness. I feel water swishing around in my shoes. I must have walked through half a dozen puddles. A smile creeps on my face. I walk for a few hours towards my destination. I take as many detours as I can. I can't face denial. But I keep walking, ambling along slowly. I look at my coat. It is no longer covered in the rain droplets. A white powder has taken and is still taking residence there. I brush off the snow.

There she is. The snow is sticking to her hair. I know it's her. I can tell it's her. She sits looking at the snow fall as I know she loves to do. I come up hesitating and breathing deeply. I sit down next to her. She makes no acknowledgement that I'm even here. She just sits so peacefully. I close my eyes. I vividly remember her whispering something to me. I don't know what she said, but I remember her sending chills down my neck. She looks at me. I look down. She knows I feel bad. I'm hoping for a wordless apology. I can see that it's not going to happen like that.

"I know," she tells me placing her hand over mind. I feel warmth erupt from her hand transferring into my hand and riding up my arm to my heart. I question myself. What did I do that is now so easily forgiven? "I might have over reacted." She takes my hand. My heart feels relieved and is now beating fast. I smile which is only just scraping what I feel. I get up, pulling her up with me. She looks at me with compassion. I close the gap between her and myself. She holds me tightly. I can't help but to smell her hair. I feel chills go down my spine again, and my eyes close. After a minute or two we let go of each other. My eyes open, I look into hers. We are inches apart. I realize then that we should be working, but I can't care any less. Looking into her eyes, I know where I'm supposed to be. Her hands clasped around my neck, mine together at her back. I'm right where I need to be.

_And holdin' her right now has got me thinkin' more and more  
__This is right where I need to be_

_Where when I hear her, I can see her  
__I can smell her sweet perfume  
__I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
__Where I won't miss her  
__I can kiss her anytime that I want to  
__Yeah, that's right where I need to be  
__Yeah, that's right where I need to be_

I want to close that gap. I look into her eyes again, her beautiful green eyes. The snow falls in heavier batches coating the ground like powder sugar covers French toast. It settles itself in her hair. I know it's in my mine sprinkling my head. I don't need a mirror to know that my ears and nose are now red as are hers. I can't feel it anymore. What's important or rather who's important to me is standing right in front of me. I figure that if there is an opportune moment to kiss her it would be now. I lean in as we become only millimeters apart. And then it's only us with the snow falling as I brush her lips. The snow starts to cover us softly, but that isn't important. She sends chills down me again that have nothing to do with how cold it is. I can't help but fall in love. And I'm right where I need to be.

**After Notes: Well, I hope you liked that. It was fun writing a POV one even if I was writing as a guy. I don't know. I am just really comfortable writing in a guy's POV. That bit of lyrics is from **_**Right Where I Need To Be**_** by **_**Gary Allan**_**. I'm not done with The One With The CSI's. I just needed a break from writing it. I think I'm allowed that. I mean I post one like every day. Please review! Hope you had a great day! :D**


End file.
